The Sands of Time
by Tinni93
Summary: PRJF - It's a race against the clock when Casey, Lily and Theo are captured by Dai Shi's latest monster. It's all up to RJ to save them. Will he make it there in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way, shape, or form.**

The Sands Of Time

It was a beautiful day in Ocean Bluff. The sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. All seemed to be at peace. Jungle Karma pizza was closed for the day, and the rangers decided to spend their day off at the beach. Casey was surfing in the ocean, Lily was busy crafting a sand castle, Theo sat under a large umbrella reading a thick novel, and RJ sat with a reflector across his chest and a glop of white sun block on his nose. All the rangers were smiling because all of the fun they were having.

Casey emerged from the water in a red wet suit like shirt, with black and red swim trunks, holding a bright red surfboard. He was soaking wet. He ran to where the others were, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

"You guys _have _to go surfing! The water feels incredible and the waves really throw you around!" Casey said, sounding out of breath.

"Maybe later," Lily said as she gather a clump of sand in her hands. "I just want to finish this castle I've been working on." She continued as she pushed the sands to the sides of her castle. Casey sighed.

"Theo, how about you? You look bored." Casey said, turning his attention to Theo.

"I'm not bored, and I don't _do _surfing. Salt water all gets in your hair and it's a big mess," Theo said looking up at Casey, then back at his book, "Sorry, Case."

Casey looked up at his hair after Theo's comment. He pulled down a piece of hair and looked at it. Then he let it go and rolled his eyes. He then looked at RJ, who had his eyes closed, humming a song out softly.

"RJ…?" Casey said with hesitation.

RJ jumped and looked over at Casey.

"Yes?" RJ said happily.

"Wanna try surfing? It's really fun, and I want someone to try it out with me, and their busy, so do you want to?" Casey asked.

RJ could see the eagerness in Casey's eyes. He was like a puppy wanting to get chosen at the pound. And RJ was never one to disappoint.

"Sure, I'm always up for new experiences!" RJ said, lying down his reflector and picking up his violet surfboard. "Let's go!" RJ said standing, revealing his violet trunks. Then him and Casey headed for the ocean.

As Theo and Lily watched, they saw that as soon as RJ stood on the board, he wiped out. The two of them laughed out loud.

"Poor RJ!" Lily said smiling brightly.

Theo looked up from his novel.

"Looks like the wolf master can't master a surfboard." Theo said, as he saw RJ wipeout once again, crashing into Casey. He let out a chuckle, which was soon ended when he felt Lily throw sand at him.

"Be nice, Theo! He's our master! At least he's trying it out!" Lily said, giving Theo a disappointed look. Theo scoffed as he slammed his book closed.

"You're not even trying it out, Lil!" Theo shouted in defense, pointing at her.

"Oh yeah?" Lily said standing up, dusting the sand off of her yellow bikini that was covered in red polka dots. "Watch me." She stated, picking up her yellow surfboard, then running to join Casey and RJ.

Theo watched as the three were knocked over by wave after wave. He looked at his novel, then at the others. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Hey, wait for me you guys!" Theo said, laying down his book, grabbing his blue surfboard. When he entered the water, the others laughed and stared at him.

"What?" he said, then he saw their attention focusing on his abdomen. He noticed that in all of the excitement, he forgot to take off his blue tee shirt that he was wearing. They all let out a laugh, and then splashed one another.

Out of all of them, Casey was the master surfer, with Lily a close second, Theo third and, let's just say, RJ was a distant fourth. The rangers were so happy, there were no monsters around, or Rinshi causing trouble. For that moment, everything was perfect.

Camille watched the rangers from behind a nearby boulder in utter disgust. She was completely blended in with he surroundings, then made herself appear.

"Ugh! Look at them having…fun. I've got to put a stop to this." Camille scoffed.

He words were soon interrupted when she felt something crawl up her leather boot. It was a small, pale green lizard. The lizard seemed drawn to Camille, after all, she was a lizard too. When she spotted the lizard, she picked him up and smiled at him.

"Hmmm…" she said suspiciously to herself, "Maybe I can use you to make something horrible." She finished as she stroked the lizard with her index finger. Then, Camille began coughing loudly, then out came Flit the Fly.

"EW!!" Flit exclaimed, "Whose this ugly little guy?!"

Flit was jealous at the amount of attention Camille gave the small lizard. Where Flit didn't _love_ Camille, he didn't want some scaly little runt taking his place.

"He's going to be our next monster for the rangers to challenge. Dai Shi should be most pleased with me." Camille explained, still petting the small lizard in her hand. Then she began to walk away, she was most pleased with herself. Flit stayed behind for a moment.

"Replacing me, eh? I'll show Camille that I am not the fly to mess with." Flit said, sounding like he wanted to teach Camille a lesson.

"Flit!!" Camille shouted loudly.

"Um, coming Camille!" Flit buzzed as he flew to catch up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

In Dai Shi' s chambers, he sat silently in his throne

--

In Dai Shi' s chambers, he sat silently in his throne. He held his hands out before him, meditating. His solitude was interrupted when he heard the doors behind him open. His eyes shot open and he turned his throne around quickly to see who it was that barged in. When he turned, he saw Camille before him, she was grinning all over herself.

"You had better have a good reason for interrupting my solitude, Camille." Dai Shi said, glaring at her, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, I do." She said, holding her hands together.

"Then what _is _it? You're seconds from your own destruction if you don't hurry this along." Dai Shi growled, growing more impatient by the second.

"Right." Camille answered softly. "I have a new monster for you that I think you'll really appreciate." She said as she snapped her fingers. Then in came a new Rin Shi monster. The monster looked like a light brown lizard that was made out of sand. A pale green lizard head was embedded on his chest. Dai Shi raised his eyebrows in approval.

"Who is this?" He asked, looking the monster up and down, his voice sounded intrigued.

"This is Slizard. He carries the spirit of the lizard and control any kind of sand." Camille said, holding her arm out, presenting Slizard to Dai Shi. "I made him myself." She bragged.

Slizard stepped up to Dai Shi's throne, and did a slight bow. As he did, little bits of sand fell from his body and sprinkled on the floor.

Dai Shi looked at the monster once more.

"Well, let's hope that he's not as incompetent as you." Dai Shi said, coldly. Camille gave a sad nod and looked at the floor.

"So…what can this lizard do?" He asked, looking at the sand that had fallen to the floor, then to Camille.

Camille perked up and ran to Dai Shi's throne and leaned on the arm of it.

"That's the best part." She began.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the beach, the bright orange sun began to set into the horizon

Back at the beach, the bright orange sun began to set into the horizon. The four rangers got out of the ocean, all carrying their boards. They all were laughing. Lily rang out her hair.

"Wow, Lil I never knew could surf like that, that was awesome!" Casey said running to catch up to Lily.

"Yep, I used to surf all of the time when I was a kid. And you weren't so bad yourself." Lily replied, giving Casey a flirtatious wink over her shoulder.

Casey's eyes widened in surprise to Lily's comment. He grinned ear to ear. She grinned back. Theo then ran between them when he noticed the flirting.

"Hey, hey!" He said, trying to steal Lily's attention, "I had some pretty good moves out there too! Jaguars can move smoothly on land, _and_ in the water." Theo said, hoping to get praise from Lily.

"Yeah, you were really good Theo, so was Casey. But then there was…"Lily began.

"RJ." Lily, Casey and Theo said simultaneously, all looking at RJ.

RJ looked at the others starring at him, he saw that they were about to have a laughing fit.

"Hey, hey, I wasn't _so_ bad out there. I managed to stay on the board for about…" RJ started then got an, 'oh-come-on' look from the others, "…three seconds." RJ finished looking shamed. After a brief pause, they all let out a hearty laugh. Casey walked up to RJ and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay, RJ. You're good at just about everything else." Casey said. Theo and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Can't argue with someone that's right!" RJ said, moving his hands up and down.

But the rangers fun was interrupted when a screamed filled the air. The rangers turned their attention to the scream and saw people running in all directions, getting immediately off of the beach. They saw something that looked to be burrowing through the sand.

"What _is _that?" Casey said, squinting his eyes to better see the figure.

"Is it…"Lily began, shaking her head in confusion.

"A sand…gopher?" Theo said, grasping at straws.

"Whatever it is, it's coming and fast!" RJ said.

"Look out!!" Casey yelled as the strange burrowing creature reached them. The sand creature zoomed right past the rangers, then stopped, and as he did, a huge explosion of sand erupted where the rangers were standing. The rangers were sent into the air, then crashed hard on the warm sand.

"What _was _that thing?" Lily said, pushing herself upward.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's coming back this way!" Theo said pointing at the monster. He was sitting in the opposite direction of Lily, allowing him to see it before her.

Then Casey stood to his feet and placed himself right before the others, spreading out his arms.

"Casey, what're you doing?! Get down!" RJ shouted at Casey, trying to get to his feet.

"If this freak wants to hurt my team, he's gotta go through me first." Casey said, with a look of deep determination on his face. The creature grew closer.

"Casey, please!" Lily said with worry on her voice.

"I'll always put my team before myself," Casey began as he looked back at the others, "…remember that." He finished. Theo, Lily and RJ just looked at one another.

Casey saw the creature approach him quickly, he shut his eyes tightly in preparation of the attack. The others watched in horror.

Just as the creature was about to strike, it leapt out of the sand, causing it to fly all over the rangers. When the rangers wiped the sand off of themselves they saw the monster before them. The others staggered up and stood beside Casey.

"Hello, rangers, I'm Slizard. A mean lizard whose grand with sand!" Slizard told them, striking a pose.

"What will Dai Shi come up with next?" Theo said, looking at the creature in disgust.

"A sand…lizard?" Casey said raising an eyebrow.

"Not Dai Shi's most attractive monster is he?" RJ said, motioning his hands.

"Don't underestimate my powers because of my appearance rangers. I can destroy you with ease." Slizard taunted, his movements causing grains of sand to fall off of him.

RJ walked up to the lizard monster and stood in front of the rangers.

"You seem to be forgetting, lizard dude, that we have powers as well," RJ said, then he looked back at his teammates, "Wanna show him guys?" He asked. Then RJ opened up his Wolf Morpher, and Casey, Lily and Theo grabbed their Solar Morphers from the pockets of their swimsuits and placed the colorful frames on their faces.

"Ready, guys?!" RJ called out.

"Ready!" The primary colored rangers responded, hitting the buttons on their Morphers.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" They yelled, morphing into their ranger forms.

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

The Jungle Fury rangers called with the striking of a pose.

"Bring it, rangers! You'll see that I have many tricks up my sleeves!" Slizard shouted, shooting massive amounts of sand out of his wrists. The impact caused the rangers to fly backwards, but they never fell to the ground.

"Want some more?!" Slizard yelled, preparing to do the same attack yet again.

"Here it comes again!" Lily yelled, taking a few steps back.

"Brace yourselves!" Theo warned as he did the same.

Casey saw the sand gaining on them, so he looked around for something he could use to deflect the incoming attack.

"There's gotta be something…"Casey said to himself, scanning the sandy ground. He gazed over and saw a gigantic umbrella that had fallen over from the attacks. Casey quickly grabbed the umbrella and held it out in front of him and his team. Just as he did, sand pelted the umbrella with what seemed like an incredible force.

Slizard walked over to the rangers, still shooting sand from his wrists.

"Oh, so you want to play, _that_ game, do you?" Slizard said. "Full power!" he added, shooting the sand at an even more impressive force.

Casey gripped the umbrella tightly, as he felt his hands slipping. He shifted his feet to try and gain more balance.

"He needs our help, guys!" RJ said, running over to Casey, grabbing on to the umbrella's long pole.

"Let's go, Lil!" Theo added, doing the same as RJ.

"Right on!" Lily commented as she copied the two before her.

As all the rangers gripped the umbrella, Casey saw his friends aiding him.

"Thank, guys!" Casey yelled, the sand pelting the umbrella made a really loud sound.

"Can't do everything yourself!" Theo joked.

Casey chuckled, "Let's show this dude who he's messing with!" Casey yelled. Looking at the others. They knew exactly what he had in mind.

"I'm coming for you rangers!!" Slizard said meanly. Getting closer and closer to the team.

"Now guys!!" Casey yelled, as he and the others pushed the umbrella forward, causing the sand to ricochet off the umbrella and hit Slizard, who flew far backwards.

"That got him!" Casey said, throwing down the umbrella.

Slizard then stood up and shook himself off, which made sand fly here and there.

"Big deal, so you can evade _one_ attack!" Slizard yelled, pointing at the rangers.

Casey, Theo and Lily stepped forward.

"We can do a lot more than that! Ready guys?!" Lily a yelled. Casey and Theo nodded.

"JUNGLE MASTER MODE!" The three yelled, activating their Master powers, their suits glistened and changed into a more intense outfit. They each gripped the claw they had in one of their hands. As Slizard approached them, Casey took his claw, and slashed it against Slizard's chest. Slizard grabbed his chest and let out a cry. Then he attempted to retaliate with a flurry of punches. Casey jumped backwards and fired his jets, successfully avoiding the attack. Theo and Lily ran at the monster next.

"Cheetah Jabs!" Lily yelled throwing punch after punch at her opponent at a lightening fast speed. But her punches proved to be useless. When her hands made contact with the sand-like body of Slizard, her hands sank into his body and got stuck. Both of her hands were trapped.

"Theo, help! I'm stuck!" Lily yelled, desperately trying to free her hands. She then looked up at Slizard.

"Nice try little cheetah, but your punches are useless against me!" Slizard said.

"Lily, hang on!" Theo yelled, running very quickly to try and save her.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Casey added, running to her as well.

"Going up!" Slizard hissed, as he lifted both of his legs and double kicked Lily in her abdomen, which sent her flying backwards. She hit the ground and cried out loudly.

"No, Lily!" Theo said, running to her aid. "Are you alright?!" he added sounding more worried with each passing second.

"Yeah," she said weakly, "just a little sore, nothing to worry about." She reassured him.

Casey clenched his fists so tightly, it almost tore the gloves he wore.

"That's it!" Casey yelled, booming with anger. He looked to RJ. "You ready, RJ?!"

"You know it buddy!" RJ said with a nod.

"Do your worst, rangers!" Slizard said, taunting them.

"You asked for it! Firing jets!" Casey shouted, as jet-powered flames flew from the sides of his uniform, he flew fast at Slizard. "Get ready, RJ!" Casey added. RJ nodded.

"You think your little jets can stop me?" Slizard bragged.

Casey hovered over the sand creature's right arm, the sand on that arm had heated up and had turned to glass.

"What?!" Slizard yelled, looking at his arm, that was now glass and stuck out in mid-air.

"Do it RJ!" Casey commanded, as he made his descent on the sand.

"You got it! Wolf Beam!" RJ called, firing the violet beams out of his Wolf Morpher, the blast had caused Slizard's glass arm to break off and shatter on the ground.

"NOOO!" Slizard cried loudly, "My beautiful sand!!" he finished, looking at the shattered glass before him. He grabbed his right shoulder, and began to run off.

"This isn't over rangers! You can count on that!!" Slizard said as his silhouette got smaller and smaller.

"We'll be waiting." Casey said to himself, making a fist.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, was back to work day at Jungle Karma Pizza

The next day, was back to work day at Jungle Karma Pizza. Casey was clearing the dirty dishes off of the table, Theo waited tables, Lily ran the register, and Fran and RJ made up the pizzas. Casey went to a table and picked up a few plates and cups. As he headed to the kitchen, he stopped by Lily.

"You feeling any better today?" Casey asked, grabbing they grey container he put the plates and cups in and set it on the counter.

"Yes, Casey I'm fine. Cheetahs are tough creatures." Lily said with a smile on her face.

"They are. Sorry to bother you." Casey said, feeling like an idiot, he didn't want to make it sound like he thought Lily was weak.

"You're not bothering me. I think it's sweet that you care. I'm lucky to have friends like you." Lily said, patting him on the shoulder.

Casey nodded and smiled back at her. He grabbed his container and headed back into the kitchen. He saw RJ making a pepperoni pizza, and Fran loading the pizzas in the oven. Casey headed to the sink, placing the container in there. He began to rinse the dishes.

"Looks like you've got a lot of work ahead of you man." RJ said playfully. Casey was silent. "Oh, are you mad that I made you do the dishes?" RJ asked, not as playfully, noticing that Casey was bothered by something. Casey still stayed silent, rinsing dish after dish. RJ walked up to him, wiping his sauce covered hands on his orange apron.

"Something the matter?" He asked watching Casey rinse.

"No nothing really…it's just," Casey said then stopped and looked over at Fran, giving her a look that said he wanted to talk to RJ alone.

When Fran saw this, she slipped in another pizza and shut the oven.

"W-what's that Theo? You need help with an order?" she said, "Coming!" Then she quickly left the room.

"Wha…?" Theo said faintly as the doors closed behind her.

RJ turned his attention back to Casey.

"You were saying?" RJ said with a clear of his throat.

"Out there, on the field yesterday, Lily could've gotten really hurt, maybe even destroyed." Casey said rinsing the dishes in a much harder manner than before.

"Yeah, but she's fine now. Rather talkative actually." RJ joked, trying to lighten the moment. Casey gave a weak chuckle.

"She shouldn't have gotten injured in the first place. We…" Casey said with a brief pause, "…I should have been able to protect her. All of you. I'm the leader, that's my job." Casey explained, turning off the water and resting his hands on the sink, shutting his eyes, almost as in shame.

RJ looked at him, seeing how bad he felt.

"Hey man, nobody's perfect. You can't save everybody. That's why were the Power _Rangers_, not Power _Ranger_. Everyone needs backup every now and then." RJ said, patting Casey on the shoulder. Casey looked up at RJ.

"RJ," Casey began, "I want you to promise me something."

"Sure, what's the promise?" RJ said, looking at Casey with a little worry.

"I want you to promise me that you'll always put you, Theo and Lily ahead of me. Okay. Always put you guy's safety before mine. Promise?" Casey said, looking more serious than RJ had ever seen him.

"Ok, man if that's what you want, I…promise." RJ said with hesitation, he wasn't happy with the promise he just made. He wanted everyone on the team to be just as safe as anyone else. Then RJ went back to the pizza he was preparing, he looked off into space, the promise he had just made…worried him.

--


	5. Chapter 5

--

Back at Dai Shi's chambers, Slizard staggered in, minus one arm. He looked around, and fortunately for him, Dai Shi wasn't there.

"I hope Dai Shi doesn't destroy me for this!" Slizard said, looking at the area that used to be his arm. Then Camille appeared out of nowhere behind him.

"You're lucky he isn't here on he would!" Camille said coldly. Her sudden words made Slizard jump.

"C-Camille! Where did you come from?" Slizard asked, his words dripping with worry.

"Never mind that! What happened out there?!" She yelled.

"I had a slight…mishap with the rangers. You didn't tell me that they had access to fire!" Slizard yelled right back at her, gesturing his arm to her.

"Watch your tongue!" Camille retaliated, "I have no problem with destroying a fellow reptile!" She said as she got right in Slizard's face.

"Y-yes, Camille." Slizard said with resentment.

"Come with me." Camille ordered, dragging Slizard along side her by his one remaining arm. She and Slizard entered a room filled with many things: containers, boxes, vials. All filled with things Dai Shi had used throughout time.

"What is this place? And why are we here?" Slizard asked as Camille freed his arm.

"This is where Dai Shi keeps his magical knickknacks: Potions, spirits, the works." She answered, looking through a wall that had many boxes. She plucked a small wooden box from the shelf. Carved on the front of the box was a lizard. She walked up to Slizard with the box, then began coughing loudly. Slizard took a step back and Flit came flying out.

"Hey everyone! What's this, Camille's little lizard friend run into a little trouble with the rangers?" Flit teased, but his fun was ended when Slizard grabbed him.

"You know lizards do eat flies you know?" Slizard growled angrily. Camille then stopped coughing.

"Let him go, we have more important matters to adhere to. Camille told him. Slizard then let Flit go and he flew over by Camille.

"Thanks." Flit buzzed.

"Unless you want to go back in there, be quiet!" Camille shouted, then Flit just watched from afar. Camille opened the box that she was still holding. Inside were two small vials. Each one filled to the rim with a pale green sand.

"What's this?" Slizard said, sounding intrigued. He went to reach for a vial, but Camille slapped his hand away.

"This, is Dai Shi's magical sands. These sands can do just about anything you want it too." Camille explained, then Flit flew up to her.

"Like turn me back into a human?!" Flit buzzed with excitement. Then Camille rolled her eyes and sucked Flit back up with her tongue.

"Like I was saying, these sands can do whatever you want." She continued, as she picked up one of the vials from the box. "Watch." She said with a smirk. When she opened the vial, the sands floated out on their own. The sands headed right for Slizard's missing arm, and formed another one right back on him.

"See?" Camille said smiling.

Slizard waved his new arm around in awe.

"Wow! That's some pretty impressive stuff! My arm's even better than before!" Slizard said happily.

"It's better than you'd think. Fire doesn't affect you anymore either." Camille said in a bragging tone, as she closed the box and placed it back on the shelf.

"I feel empowered!" Slizard said flexing.

"Now, go get the rangers and finish your mission!" Camille yelled firmly.

"You got it. The rangers are as good as mine." Slizard sneered.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the loft, Casey and Lily played a basketball game one-on-one

Back at the loft, Casey and Lily played a basketball game one-on-one. Theo and RJ meditated quietly. RJ's meditation took place on the floor, while Theo used his Swoop technique to meditate in mid-air. As Lily and Casey continued their game, Lily went for a two-point basket, but Casey jumped and swatted the ball away. Then, Casey took the rebound and made a basket from the three-point line. He swished the ball. Nothing but net.

"Oh yeah!" Casey celebrated, throwing his hands up in victory. "Three points for the tiger!"

Lily rolled her eyes playfully, then smiled.

"It's only twelve to four, I can still catch up." Lily said, picking the ball up off the ground. "Remember, Cheetahs are known for their speed."

Lily took the ball and went to the foul-line.

"Watch this." She said, beaming with confidence, bouncing the ball twice before she shot. When she threw the ball, it hurdled through the air and hit Theo square in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground. When he stood he rubbed his head, turning his attention to Lily and Casey.

"Ok, whose guilty?" Theo said with an irritated tone, walking up to the two of them.

Both Lily and Casey pointed at one another.

"He did it, T." Lily said, backing away slowly.

"Did not!" Casey retaliated.

Theo just glared meanly at the two of them.

"Well, just be more careful!" Theo yelled, returning back to his place of meditation. Lily and Casey just looked at one another and chuckled. But the fun was put on hold as the alarms sounded loudly throughout the loft. The rangers then looked at RJ's television screens. They saw that Slizard was back on the beach.

"C'mon rangers! Let's finish what we started!" Slizard taunted.

"Looks like our old friend is back." Casey said sarcastically.

"Let's go for round two." RJ said looking at the screen then at the others.

Then the rangers all swung out of the loft on the vines that hang from the ceiling.

--

The alerts had lead the rangers right back to the beach. They all looked around to see if they could spot Slizard anywhere.

"Where is he?" Theo asked, looking around in all directions.

"I don't know, just keep your guard up." Casey said, looking from side to side.

Then, in the distance, the rangers spotted something burrowing through the sand once again.

"Still using the same old tricks I see." Lily commented.

"You'd think that he'd try and mix it up a little." Theo said with an unimpressed laugh.

"He's getting closer, get ready you guys!" RJ warned.

The sand burrower approached the rangers fast. Just as it was about to strike them, all four of them leapt in the air so the creature would miss with his attack. But little did they know, the creature had planned this, so he sprang out of the sand into the air and shot the rangers with an incredible amount of sand.

"Ha! How's the sand taste, rangers?" Slizard smirked as he landed on the ground with ease. The rangers hit the ground hard, they all lay there groaning in pain.

"So much for him using the same old tricks." Casey said, staggering up.

"I hear that." Lily added as she to struggled to get on her feet.

Slizard walked closer to the rangers.

"This time the outcome of our battle will be different!" Slizard roared.

"Wait…" RJ began, as he and Theo stood to their feet as well, "Weren't you one arm lighter the last time we met?"

"Oh, you can thank Camille for that!" Slizard responded, waving his new arm around to show it off to the rangers.

"Camille?" RJ said, his voice laced with confusion.

"Enough chit chat! Let's get this party started!" Slizard yelled.

Casey stood in front of all the rangers.

"Well, let us get dressed up for it then." Casey said, with a confident smile on his face. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" His teammates responded.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" The rangers yelled loudly, morphing into their ranger forms.

"Have a taste of my Grand Sand!" Slizard shouted, shooting yet another blast of sand at the rangers. The rangers didn't have any time to defend themselves, for the attack cam at to great of speed. The blast made the rangers fall.

"Ugh! Is it just me, or has this lizard gotten even stronger?" Lily asked, wiping the sand away from her uniform.

"It's not just you." Casey replied.

"Wanna kick it up a notch guys?" Theo asked as he and his team all rose to their feet. Casey and Lily nodded in reply.

"JUNGLE MASTER MODE!" the three yelled, transforming into their powerful master forms.

"Same technique as before guys?" Casey asked.

"Jet/Fire technique?" Lily asked, looking at Casey. Casey nodded.

"All over it!" Theo yelled in response. Then the three of them lit up their jets and made way toward Slizard. As they took off, RJ ran up to them.

"Be careful guys, he's stronger than before!" RJ warned his team, then took a step back.

"Let's do this guys!" Casey commanded as he and his yellow and blue teammates, fired their way at Slizard.

"Pathetic. Same old tricks." Slizard hissed quietly to himself. The rangers jumped over Slizard and fired their jets at full power, but Slizard was unfazed.

"Huh?!" Lily said in shock.

"Why isn't this working?" Theo yelled.

"I-I don't know!" Casey stammered.

As RJ watched from below, he saw that their fire endeavors were useless. He then saw that Slizard was getting ready to strike from underneath them.

"Guys look out! He's gonna strike you from below!" RJ called out as loud as he could. He ran like the wind to his endangered friends. He grabbed onto Slizard's arm.

"Not today, Wolf Ranger!" Slizard sneered, throwing RJ far away from him and the other rangers. As RJ hurled through the air, he hit his head on a nearby boulder, then flew behind it.

"RJ!" Casey yelled as he and the others tried to make their descent.

Just then Slizard shot out a long tongue that was similar to Camille's, and shot the rangers over and over with it. It hit them like a machine gun. After the brutal attack the rangers fell face first into the sand of the beach.

"I'm really getting tired of this!" Casey growled as he tried to stand.

"Yeah, me too." Theo added as attempted to stand as well, but after a moment, they realized that they couldn't move.

"Um…guys?" Lily asked in horror as she struggled to move her legs. "I can't move!"

Casey and Theo tried move their legs as well, but had no luck.

"I can't move either." Casey said seriously, looking at the others.

"Same here." Theo said, moving as hard as he could.

Slizard walked until he stood right before the rangers.

"I told you not to underestimate my powers, rangers." Slizard said with an evil hiss. Then he stuck out his left arm, as if summoning something. As he did, the sand that had trapped Theo, Casey and Lily began to sink.

"Quicksand?" Theo said in fear, wailing his arms all around. Lily let out a frightened whimper.

"Ugh!" Casey groaned, struggling to break free, "Where's RJ?"

Meanwhile, RJ lay still behind the boulder that hid him. He had passed out briefly from the hit he took to the head on the boulder and was just now coming too. His vision was blurred, he saw that the Theo, Casey and Lily were sinking into the sand and were calling out for help. RJ tried to move to save them, but he could barely even move his head, let alone his whole body.

"Rangers…" RJ said weakly, all he was able to see was their helmets at this point.

"Time for a little field trip, power pukes!" Slizard laughed.

"No!" Casey said faintly before him, Theo, and Lily sank all the way into the sand. Slizard jumped in after them.

RJ had seen them disappear. Then his wolf helmet hit the sand, and RJ was out cold.

--


	7. Chapter 7

RJ opened his eyes

RJ opened his eyes. He saw the ceiling of the loft, the felt his limp body in his precious chair. He was reclined back. He looked around him, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. He looked over and saw Fran in the loft's kitchen, cleaning up the dishes that were in the sink.

"Fran…?" RJ said weakly, squinting his eyes to make sure the person was her.

As soon as she heard his voice, she whipped her head around.

"You're awake!" She yelled with a sigh of relief, she placed down the dish she was washing, turned off the sink and ran to him. "I was starting to worry if you'd ever wake up."

"How…how did I get here? The last thing I remember was…the beach." RJ said, searching his mind for more clues as to what had happened.

"Yeah, that's where I found you, lying unconscious behind a rock. You know it wasn't easy dragging you to my car." Fran said with a smile.

"How did you even find me?" RJ asked, rubbing his head, feeling the bandage that Fran had put on him earlier.

"Well, I heard the alarm go off and you guys leave. Then you all were gone for so long that I came to see where you were on your all your TVs. And wouldn't you know it, there you were knocked out on screen five." Fran explained with a sigh.

Then RJ's eyes grew very wide, as if he had just realized something. He put the foot rest down roughly, then looked at Fran.

"Casey, Theo and Lily were captured by that lizard monster! I have to go help them!" RJ said, beginning to stand, but Fran put her arm out to stop him.

"I really think you need to rest a little longer RJ. If you go out to save them in _this_ condition you'll…" Fran began, sadness in her voice.

"…be captured as well." RJ finished for her, looking down in shame. Fran put her arm down and sat back.

"I guess this means you'll have to leave soon though, huh?" Fran asked, looking at RJ, with an expression mixed with sadness and worry. RJ gave a small nod, then looked up to her sadly.

Fran stood up and returned to the loft's kitchen and to her dishes.

"I man the ship while you're away." Fran said, looking down at her dishes.

"Thanks, Fran. Don't know what I'd do without you." RJ said looking up to her. She returned his look.

"Luckily you'll never have to find out." She replied with a sweet smile. "Just come back safe…okay?"

"I always am." RJ said, then leaned back in his chair, starring at the ceiling. "I'll leave first thing in the morning. I'll be gone before Jungle Karma opens so, good luck."

"You too." Fran responded with a smile that RJ gave back.

--

At Dai Shi's lair, Dai Shi sat on his throne meditating, when Slizard came through the doors. Behind Slizard was the red, blue and yellow rangers, tied up with a sand-like rope, struggling to break free.

"Here are the rangers, as you requested, Dai Shi." Slizard said bowing, presenting the rangers to him.

"Three?" Dai Shi said with a displeased tone as he stood from his throne. "There are _four_ power rangers, Slizard." He snarled.

"Uh…" Slizard stammered, "The fourth ranger may have…gotten away…" Slizard began to take a few steps backwards, he was worried about what Dai Shi would do to him.

"I'll let it pass this time. But if the Wolf Ranger interferes with my plans, you're as good as gravel. Got it?" Dai Shi said so meanly that it sent shivers down Slizard's spine.

"Y-yes, Master Dai Shi." Slizard bowed as he stepped out of Dai Shi's way. Dai Shi walked up to the rangers and watched as they tried to break the rope that constricted them with no luck.

"Let us go, Jarrod! You can't just keep us here like this!" Casey yelled, Dai Shi could tell Casey was giving him an evil look through his crimson helmet. But he was unfazed.

"Yeah, what're you planning to do with us? You don't think we're gonna fight for you, do you?" Theo said, still struggling to break free.

"Are you just going to destroy us?" Lily asked with fear in her voice.

Dai Shi just glared at the rangers. He looked at them like a predator watching his prey about to strike. The stare slightly scared the rangers. They were at his mercy.

"Exactly, little Cheetah." Dai Shi stated with a grin that dripped with evil.

He lead the three rangers into a small room. Fog coated the floors and the room was fairly dark. The rangers saw what looked like four steel cages. In front of each cage was a small wooden pedestal. The cages were placed right next to the other. On the back of each cage's wall, was a carving of an animal. The one on the far left was the Wolf, then the Cheetah, then the Tiger, then the Jaguar.

"What're you gonna do, just keep us locked in a cage forever?" Casey asked loudly with anger.

"Hardly." Dai Shi said so softly that it was almost a whisper.

After that, three Rin Shi entered the dungeon. They broke the rope that held the rangers. Each Rin Shi grabbed a ranger and threw them into their corresponding animal's cage. They doors shut with a powerful force and the Rin Shi locked the locks on the doors. Each ranger ran up to the doors and pulled them, slammed them, and pretty much tried everything to open them, but it was no use.

"How long do you plan to keep us here?!" Theo yelled pulling the door.

Then Dai Shi walked up to Theo's cage and starred into his blue helmet.

"As long as it takes." Dai Shi spoke coldly.

"As long as it takes…to do what?" Lily asked, not even wanting to hear the answer.

Dai Shi walked into the middle of the room and faced the team.

"I'm glad you asked, Yellow Ranger." Dai Shi said. "Slizard!" he called.

And like a puppy running to his master, Slizard ran to Dai Shi.

"You rang, Dai Shi?" Slizard bowed.

Dai Shi looked at his comrade.

"Go get our…little presents we have for the rangers." Dai Shi smirked, then looked back at the rangers.

"As you wish Dai Shi." Slizard said as he left the dungeon.

"You had better let us go, Jarrod right now or I'll—" Casey began, but was cut off by Dai Shi.

"You'll what?" Dai Shi taunted as he approached Casey's cage. "What will you do? You're trapped in a cage, in _my_ dungeon. You're in no position to make threats. So I'd watch my tongue if I were you." Casey punched the door as hard as he could.

"You'll pay, Jarrod. I swear." Casey said softly to himself.

"Don't make things worse, Casey." Lily said with a calming tone.

"I'd listen to you're Cheetah friend, she's smart." Dai Shi said, looking at Lily then back to Casey. Casey gripped his fists tightly.

Then Slizard returned with two Rin Shi warriors at his sides. One Rin Shi held a large hourglass with yellow sand, the other Rin Shi with blue sand. The hourglass Slizard had bore red sand.

"Hourglasses?" Theo spoke in disbelief.

Dai Shi walked up to Slizard and the Rin Shi.

"Very good blue ranger. But these are not just any hourglasses. I've synced these hourglasses with you're life energy. When the sand runs out, you and your team will be destroyed." Dai Shi explained grinning evilly. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Dai Shi took Slizard's hourglass with red sand. He went to the pedestal in front of Casey's cage. He flipped over the hourglass so that the sand started to fall to the bottom, and placed it on the pedestal. Dai Shi then looked to Casey, and just waited for his reaction. Then suddenly, Casey let out a painful yell, grabbing the right side of his chest. Dai Shi looked pleased.

"Casey?!" Lily said with worry, running to the side of her cage, looking at Casey.

"What's wrong, Case?" Theo said, doing the same as Lily. Casey struggled to answer.

"I…don't know." Casey said groaning softly.

"The hourglass is draining his life energy. Soon it will be depleted." Dai Shi explained.

"Theo, look!" Lily said, pointing at Casey's hourglass. Theo looked over and saw that the sand in the hourglass was red on the top, but once it hit the bottom, was black.

Then Dai Shi walked up to one of the two Rin Shi and picked up the hourglass filled with yellow sand.

"Your turn yellow ranger." Dai Shi said, placing the hourglass on the pedestal in front of Lily's cage. Then Lily to cried out in pain.

"Lily!" Theo shouted to her, he wanted to help her, but had no way to do so.

"Don't worry Blue Ranger," Dai Shi said approaching the other Rin Shi, grabbing the blue sanded hourglass, "It's your turn." Dai Shi then placed the hourglass on the final pedestal, causing Theo's life energy to drain as well.

Dai Shi grinned at the suffering rangers.

"Very well done making the sands, Slizard." Dai Shi said grinning at the reptile.

"No sweat." Slizard replied very happy with his actions.

Dai Shi turned his attention to the rangers.

"I have other matters to attend to, but I'll be back to check in on you later. That is, if you're not destroyed by then." Dai Shi chuckled evilly. Then he, Slizard and the Rin Shi, left the dungeon. The doors closed and locked loudly behind them.

"I sure hope RJ can find us." Lily said weakly.

"Yeah…" Casey said panting, "…and soon."

--


	8. Chapter 8

--

The next morning, RJ was feeling much better. After he awakened, he packed a small grey backpack with some things he thought he may need on his journey. He headed down the loft's stairs and out through the JKP entrance. Before he was out the door, he stopped and looked back at the restaurant, hoping that he would be back to see it again. He let out a soft sigh, then went out the doors, that closed behind him. What RJ knew was that Slizard captured the rangers, and since Slizard worked for Dai Shi, his friends were most likely held captive there.

He walked through a small, forest like area. After walking for quite a while, he stopped and sat against a tree. He looked down at his wrist at his Wolf Morpher. Then he got an idea, he thought to try and communicate with the others. RJ hit a button on his morpher and held it up to his face.

"Casey? Theo…Lily?" RJ said. He tried to reach them many times before he gave up. He put his arm down in defeat. Then after a brief rest, he stood once more and continued on his search. He came to a part of the forest that was freakishly silent. RJ made sure to be on his guard if any trouble occurred. He walked with caution, but then saw Slizard emerged from behind a large tree.

"So we meet again, Wolf Master." Slizard said as he revealed himself.

"What've you done with my friends?" RJ demanded.

"Oh, there a little 'drained' at the moment." Slizard joked. RJ responded with a raised eyebrow look. He really thought this monster was a freak.

"Tell me where they are!" RJ yelled, the loudness of his voice growing louder.

"Make me!" Slizard replied, hinting that he wanted a challenge.

"Fine," RJ said laying down his backpack, opening his morpher, "but you asked for it. Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" RJ yelled out with an angry tone. Then he morphed into the Violet Wolf Ranger. "With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" RJ then struck a pose. "You took my friends, now I'm gonna take you down!"

Then RJ and Slizard began to circle one another.

"Slim chance of that happening, ranger!" Slizard yelled, charging fast at RJ. RJ ran right back at him at full speed. RJ sprang in the air, preparing his knees to strike. Slizard saw the attack coming, and side stepped it. RJ's knees went crashing into the ground. RJ shouted loudly in pain, grabbing his knees.

"Hah! Is that all you got, Wolfie?" Slizard taunted, laughing at RJ's recent crash.

RJ used all the strength he could to stand to his injured knees. He winced.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" RJ said with confidence. But that confidence was a little off set by the clear pain in his voice. RJ ran as fast as his legs would allow him at Slizard.

"Wolf Beams!" RJ cried, firing the violet beams at Slizard like a missile.

One of the beams clipped the left shoulder of Slizard.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" Slizard stated, turning his body entirely into sand, surrounding RJ. RJ tried to step back, but sand was all around him. Slizard wrapped his sand body around RJ and squeezed very tightly. RJ struggled to break free of his grip. But the grip Slizard had on him allowed for little movement.

"Tight enough for you?!" Slizard cackled.

Then RJ got an idea he hoped would work. RJ closed his eyes, and began to focus energy. He focused as hard as he could, then he began to glow a faint violet.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Slizard stated with deep worry.

"Spirit of the WOLF!" RJ shouted at the top of his lungs. Then a violet wolf emerged from his body. The Wolf spirit caused Slizard's sand to explode everywhere, allowing RJ to be freed. Then the Wolf spirit faded away. RJ's whole body felt like jelly from the tight grip he just experienced.

"That oughta hold ya." RJ said weakly.

Then the sand that was all over the ground began to move. Sand from all directions gathered into one lone spot. RJ watched in horror. When all the sand made it to the spot, the sand rose and formed Slizard once again.

"Not quite." Slizard bragged, revealing that he took no damage. He was able to reconstruct his self in seconds.

"Oh, that's definitely not a good sign." RJ said, still trying to comprehend the events that just happened.

--


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Dai Shi's, Casey leaned forward against the caged door

Back at Dai Shi's, Casey leaned forward against the caged door. He looked over at the three hourglasses. Each hourglass had little colored sand left at the top. Time was running out, and fast. Lily leaned against the wall that had the Cheetah on it, and Theo just sat on the floor, grabbing on to the cage door.

"Are you guys holding up alright?" Casey asked, moving his head slowly to look at them.

Lily sat still.

"I feel like I've been hit by a train." Lily said, her usual peppiness long gone.

"Same here. I don't know how much longer I can stand being like this." Theo said weakly.

Casey punched the cage door loudly. The loud band caused Lily and Theo to look over at him, they were startled by his actions. Then Lily stood, walking over to the side of her cage, reaching through the bars, putting her hand on Casey's.

"Don't worry, Casey, RJ will get us out of this." Lily said, the sweetness in her voice returning.

"Yeah, he _is _our master. I'm sure he'll be here to save us soon." Theo said, looking up at Lily and Casey.

Casey just looked over at the hourglasses, the sand draining to the lower side quicker and quicker.

"Some leader I turned out to be. I get my teammates captured and locked up in a cage." Casey said while weakly panting.

"Casey…"Lily started almost not knowing what to say, "None of this is your fault. None of this could really be helped. You did the best you could. We all did."

"The only person to blame for any of this is Dai Shi." Theo said standing, walking over to the side of his cage to where Casey was. Casey gave a small nod, not truly convinced that he wasn't a failure.

"Maybe we should try contacting RJ again. Maybe we'll get through to him this time." Lily said, trying to make the others feel better.

"I'll give it a try." Casey stated as he pushed a button on the side of his helmet. "RJ! RJ, are you there?! Can you hear me, this is Casey! RJ!" Casey shouted, but he got not reply. Casey slid his hand down his helmet in defeat. He didn't know what to do. They were trapped and getting weaker with each passing moment. All he knew was he and his friends had little time left.

Then Casey let put a pained cry. He took a few steps back and hit his knees. He looked at his hands.

"You alright there, Case?" Theo asked, he sounded deeply concerned with his friend.

"Casey?" Lily said, to worried to say anything more.

Casey continued to look at his hands. Then his body glowed a faint red, and his ranger powers left him. There Casey sat, without powers in his red training jacket. After seeing what had just happened, he looked over at Theo and Lily.

"That can't be good…"Theo stated, looking at Casey. He saw Lily look over at him in panic.

"I don't know how that just happened." Casey said.

Then he, Theo and Lily looked over at the hourglasses. Each one had what appeared to be about two hours left. Then, as if on cue, Theo and Lily began to glow their own color as well. Then Theo and Lily found themselves out of their ranger form as well. Lily sat on the floor, and Theo stood leaning against the cage door. Casey looked at his weak team members, then to the floor.

"Please hurry, RJ." Casey said softly to himself.

--

Back with RJ…

RJ stood face to face with the newly reconstructed reptile. RJ hid his concern by trying to sound unfazed.

"So you can reconstruct yourself at will. So what? That's not so great" RJ joked, hoping that by doing so, his worry would fade away.

"I can do a whole lot more. Wanna see?" Slizard said, glaring at RJ.

"Not really. But I've got a feeling that you're going to show me anyway." RJ stated, doing his famous hand gestures.

And with that, Slizard grew into a very large version of himself.

"Wolf Pride Megazord!" RJ yelled, calling upon his zords to form his Megazord.

Each of the large beings struck an intimidating pose at the other.

"Ready for a _real_ battle? A battle to the finish?" Slizard yelled, trying to sound tough.

"You got it scale brain!" RJ taunted.

Then Slizard began the battle with his default attack.

"Sand Attack!" Slizard yelled, firing an extreme amount of sand at RJ's Megazord.

"Really? I didn't see that coming." RJ replied sarcastically. Then RJ spun around and around. Which caused his Megazord to do the same. RJ had spun around so quickly, that the sand bounced right off of him.

"No luck! Try this on for size!" Slizard retaliated by throwing shell-like missiles at RJ. Sending RJ and his Megazord plummeting to the ground.

"Ugh!" RJ groaned, "There's got to be a way to get rid of this guy!" he finished racking is brain for any possible plan to defeat this monster.

Then RJ spotted a water tower that wasn't too far away. Upon seeing this, RJ formed a plan.

"If the water tower is hit at just the right impact, the water will ruin all of Slizard's sand!" RJ thought. "I just have to lure him to the water tower."

Then from within his Megazord, RJ stood to his feet, which made the Megazord rise to it's feet as well. Then RJ made a bee line for the water tower.

"Running away? I thought you had the courage of a wolf? So much for that!" Slizard shouted coldly, giving chase to RJ very quickly. Once RJ reached the water tower, he stopped. He saw that Slizard was approaching fast. He didn't have long to make his move. He only had one chance. If he missed he'd be destroyed himself.

"C'mon…just a little bit closer…"RJ said quietly to himself.

"You're finished Wolf Ranger! Hyah!" Slizard yelled, leaping at the Violet Ranger, "Shell Shocker!!" Slizard cried, firing a massive amount of rock hard shells at RJ. And at the last possible second, RJ leapt out of the way of fire. The shells punctured multiple holes in the water tower, causing water to shoot out everywhere. Slizard got drenched with the water and became immobilized.

"No!! I HATE water!! Get it off me!!" Slizard cried out loudly, trying to make out a move, but was frozen in place.

"Now's my chance! Spun Fury!" RJ called out loudly, jumping, his Megazord doing the same. Out of the leg of the Megazord shot out a sharp blade that carried a violet glow. The violet blade hit the soggy lizard and turned him into stone. Then, shortly after, exploded into bits.

"That vile reptile's toasted!" RJ celebrated happily. Then something on the ground caught RJ's attention. He leapt from his Megazord on to the ground. He saw a sand portal, much like the one that had taken Casey, Theo and Lily. He peered down into the quicksand.

"I'm coming rangers." He said, then, with that he jumped in to the sand.


	10. Chapter 10

--

--

Dai Shi entered the ranger's abode with pride. He had captured three of the four rangers and they were about to be destroyed. As he entered, he looked at the three hourglasses before him. Not much sand was left in them, about an hour's worth.

"How are we feeling _power_ rangers?" Dai Shi asked grinning widely.

"Jarrod, you're going to pay for—" Casey said, struggling to get to his feet, but fell back down in his weakness.

Lily, who was leaning against the back wall, dragged herself to his side of her cage.

"Casey, don't push yourself!" Lily told him weakly.

Dai Shi looked at the nearly empty hourglasses once more.

"Won't be long now." Dai Shi hissed softly, the softness in his voice gave his statement an even more frightening essence.

Camille then came through the dungeon doors. She didn't even pay the rangers a glance, she just rushed to Dai Shi looking scared.

"Um…Dai Shi? I need to have a talk with you. In private. It's about Slizard." Camille said, peeking up at Dai Shi to see the looks on his face with each word she said. She knew that he wasn't going to be happy with Slizard's failure. Not happy at all.

"Fine. We'll be back shortly, my little pets." Dai Shi said, giving the rangers on last evil look before him and Camille left the room. A moment of silence passed, then a loud noise boomed from where Dai Shi and Camille just went.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Dai Shi screamed at the top of his lungs. This was all the rangers heard from their current position. They didn't know what Camille just told him.

Lily shifted her position and let out a faint groan of pain.

"I…I can't take much more of this guys." Lily said very weakly. She didn't even sound remotely like Lily anymore.

"Me neither, but we have to hang in there as long as we can." Theo added, sounding equally weak to Lily.

Casey stayed silent for a moment. He looked over at his teammates who were slowly wasting away, as was he. He didn't know what to do. So he did all he could: try and make the others feel like everything was going to be okay.

"Just hang on a little longer guys," Casey winced, running his fingers through his hair, "Don't give up, RJ will be here soon…I know it." Truth was, Casey had no idea where RJ was, or if he was even alright himself. All Casey knew was that his words brought a glimmer of hope into the face of Theo and Lily.

--

When RJ was finished sinking through the sand portal, he fell through the ceiling of Dai Shi's throne room. RJ pressed the button on his helmet to demorph and look around. Once RJ realized where he was, he quickly hid behind one of the many pillars that were in the room. He soon heard the sounds of footsteps approaching fast. RJ placed his head against the pillar to better hide himself. Then Dai Shi entered in an angry rage, with Camille bumbling behind him.

"How?! How Camille?! How did that one ranger defeat your lizard monster!!" Dai Shi yelled so loudly, that his voice echoed throughout the room.

"I-I don't know. The Wolf Master was stronger than I had anticipated." Camille stuttered. Although Camille deeply loved Dai Shi, he still frightened her from time to time.

After hearing what Camille had said about him, RJ put his hand on his chest in modesty.

"Shall I fetch another vial of your magic sands to revive him?" Camille asked, still frightened.

"No. It would be pointless to revive him only so he can fail again. Save the sands for future use. We may need it." Dai Shi said coldly.

"Magic sand?" RJ said softly to himself.

Although RJ thought he spoke quietly, Dai Shi and Camille heard the noise he made.

"What was that?" Dai Shi said displeased, looking slyly around the room.

"I'll find out." Camille said sternly, turning herself invisible to find the intruder. RJ slowly began to panic. Camille could spot him in seconds when she's invisible. RJ knew he didn't stand a chance alone against Dai Shi and Camille.

Camille slowly approached the pillar that RJ was hidden behind. She began to peek her head around it when she began to cough violently. As she coughed, Flit flew out.

"Flit!!" She growled angrily, making herself visible once again, "Was that you?"

Flit fluttered around to the opposite side of the room, luring Camille away from RJ.

"Yes, I was trying to tell you that I was, uh…hungry! Yeah hungry! So can you please eat something so I can eat something?" Flit buzzed. Camille rolled her eyes.

"Dai Shi, do you mind if I stepped out to deal with this nuisance?" Camille asked, looking over to Dai Shi.

"Fine. Just don't be too long, or that fly will be the least of your problems." Dai Shi told her with an evil glare.

Camille gave a hesitant nod.

"Riiight." She said in fear, bowing. "C'mon you little parasite." Camille said, leading her and Flit out of the room, Flit buzzed behind her, trying to keep up with her quick steps. RJ saw the doors of the room begin to close slowly, but Dai Shi had to turn around in his throne before he could sneak out. After a few seconds that seemed like a lifetime, Dai Shi swung his throne around to face the wall. RJ took his chance and slipped out. The doors closing loudly behind him. After the doors shut, RJ turned back to look at them.

"Heavy." RJ said to himself, breathing a sigh of relief. He looked over to see Flit coming from around the corner. Flit flew right up to RJ.

"Saved your skin there huh, friend?" Flit said happily.

"Yeah, thanks for that. I owe you one little buzz buddy." RJ said to the little fly.

"All I ask is that you be my friend." Flit said with a buzz.

"You got it." RJ chuckled.

"FLIT!" Camille yelled angrily from down the hall. "Where did you fly of too?"

Flit and RJ looked down the hall, then at one another.

"Guess I gotta get goin'." Flit said, sad that he had to leave his buddy.

"Hey, I'll see you again! I may need you to save my neck again. Okay?" RJ said nicely.

"Exactamundo!" Flit buzzed, trying his best to imitate RJ. Then the two ran separate ways to what they each had to take care of.


	11. Chapter 11

--

In the cell room, Casey, Theo and Lily couldn't take much more. Theo and Lily lay on the floor, panting softly, while Casey forced himself to stay standing by using the cage doors as leverage. The hourglasses were practically empty.

"Come on guys! Don't…give up…please." Casey said, his voice strained from how weak he was.

"Were…really trying…Casey. You don't give up…either." Lily said faintly.

"Yeah…we'll need a leader when this is over." Theo added, trying to crack a weak smile.

Casey nodded, then gripped the bars tightly. Then, the doors of the dungeon busted open, and in ran RJ.

"Guys!" RJ yelled loudly in concern as he made his way to the ranger's cages.

"RJ!" Lily said, hope beaming from her voice.

"You made it!" Theo said with a wide grin.

"And just in time by the looks of it." RJ said, trying to pick up Lily's hourglass to smash it into bits. But the hourglass didn't budge.

"I can't get it off!" RJ said in a panic as he pulled on the hourglass as much as he could.

"Try," Casey said then let out a cry of pain, "try breaking the locks with your…Wolf Beam. I think the locks and the hourglasses may be connected."

"Will do!" RJ said, taking a few steps back, "Wolf Beam, fire!" RJ commanded, firing a violet beam at Lily's cage lock. The lock shattered apart. RJ ran to open the door. He pulled Lily out as fast as he could.

"Are you alright there, Lily?" He asked, gripping her shoulders.

"I am now. Now please save Theo and Casey." She begged, the strength slowly starting to re-enter he voice. RJ nodded at her. Then he looked at her hourglass and picked it off the pedestal and threw it full force on the ground. After that, RJ went to unlock Casey's cage, for he was right next to Lily. But before he could Casey stopped him.

"RJ, got help Theo next." Casey said, breathing heavily.

"But…"RJ protested.

"RJ, please! Remember what I told you!" Casey yelled.

RJ looked at Casey through the bars and thought back to the promise he made.

"I want you to promise me that you'll always put you, Theo and Lily ahead of me. Okay. Always put you guy's safety before mine. Promise?"

After remembering this, RJ looked defeated at Casey and said, "Ok."

RJ then rushed to Theo's cage and performed the Wolf Beam attack on the lock, shattering it like the one before it. RJ rushed in and pulled Theo out.

"Are you okay man?" RJ asked quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, just go and save Casey!" Theo said, resting as Lily did to get his strength back. RJ smashed Theo's hourglass in one swift motion, then ran as fast as he could to Casey's lock. Casey looked weakly at his teammates. He then let go of the bar he held onto, causing him to slide down. RJ looked down in deep concern.

"Wolf Beam!" RJ shouted as loud and as quickly as he could.

Casey then fell backwards, his eyes closing. The last bit of red sand had fallen to the bottom of the hourglass—turning black.

After the beam shattered the lock RJ ran inside to get Casey. He pulled Casey out as quickly as his arms would allow. RJ knelt beside Casey. As did Theo and Lily.

"Casey? Casey!" RJ said, shaking Casey's face gently, trying to get him to come too. But RJ got no response. "Casey! Come on man, wake up! You're saved now!" RJ continued, but Casey just lay there still.

"Is he alright?" Lily asked, knowing the answer would not be good.

"I…I don't know." RJ said, a look of horror washing over his face as he looked down at is lifeless student.

"You don't know?!" Theo shouted in disbelief.

"Lily, smash the hourglass!" RJ commanded her, pointing at Casey's hourglass.

"Got it!" Lily responded, running up to the hourglass, grabbing it and smashing it with everything she had in her. After she did, she ran back to her team.

Casey still lay there still, not responding to Lily's actions.

"Did it work?" Lily asked eagerly.

RJ said nothing, just shook his head in disbelief. Lily put her hands over her mouth in shock. Theo sat back, his eyes were wide.

"You mean he's…" Theo began, but was abruptly cut off by Lily.

"Don't say it, Theo!" Lily shouted, her voice cracking. Her eyes welling with tears.

"I'm…too late." RJ said sadly, "I'm so sorry you guys. I did all I could." RJ hand his head.

"Hey, you did the best you could RJ, Casey knew that." Theo said sympathetically patting RJ's shoulder.

"But it wasn't good enough!" RJ snapped, standing up and walking away.

"This doesn't seem real." Lily said, sitting down next to Casey, looking at his still body. Tears streamed down her face for her fallen leader.

--


	12. Chapter 12

--

RJ walked up to a nearby wall and kicked it with all his might. He punched his fist to the wall as well. He pressed his head against the wall, and a tear streamed down his cheek. He thought he failed his student, and lost what felt like his brother.

Theo even seemed to get a little misty.

" I can't believe that magic sand destroyed our leader." Theo said looking into space.

Hearing Theo's words made RJ pause in his outrage. RJ stopped and thought, his eyes growing wide with an idea.

"Magic…sand." RJ said to himself, coming up with a plan. He thought back to a prior conversation between Camille and Dai Shi.:

"Shall I fetch another vial of your magic sands to revive him?"

"That's it!" RJ said, pushing himself off of the wall. Theo and Lily looked over at him wondering what was going on.

"What's it?" Theo asked, turning his head.

"I think I know a way we can save Casey!" RJ said with confidence.

"Really, RJ?!" Lily asked, he face lighting up.

"Yes, but I may need some help." RJ said looking to Theo.

"I'll be glad to help! Lily, you stay here with Casey." Theo ordered, Lily nodded in agreement.

Theo ran to RJ, and as he and RJ began to exit the dungeon, RJ looked back.

"This isn't over yet, Casey. Not by a long shot." RJ said, then he and Theo rushed out of the room.

--

--

Meanwhile, Dai Shi grew restless waiting for Camille to return from her little trip with Flit.

"Camille…"Dai Shi grumbled to himself angrily, "What's taking you so long."

Dai Shi rose from his throne, he swung his cape behind him as he left the throne room to go and find Camille. As he exited, he stopped and had a thought.

"Let's go see how the rangers are holding up first." Dai Shi said evilly and made his way to the dungeon.

--

RJ and Theo searched desperately for the room that held the sands that Camille had mentioned earlier. They ran down hall after hall, hoping all the while that they didn't run into Dai Shi or Camille. As the two maneuvered through the corridors they heard a sound come from beyond them.

"Whatever you do, be careful. Be ready." RJ warned, fearing that the figure approaching was Dai Shi or Camille. Theo responded with a head nod. Both Theo and RJ looked ahead, ready to face whoever this was. When the mysterious figure was identified, they saw that it was none other than Flit the fly.

"Hello my ranger friends!" Flit buzzed happily.

"Friends?!" Theo stated in protest, "were not any friends of yours, you always try and destroy us!"

"Chill, Theo. This little fly got me out of quite a bind earlier. He's on our side, trust me." RJ explained.

"But…" Theo said faintly.

"Flit," RJ began, "We need to find some magic sand that I heard Camille talking about earlier. Do you have any idea where we can find it?"

Flit looked very pleased.

"Yes I do! I heard Camille and that loathsome lizard talking about it earlier. I'll take you right to it!" Flit stated proudly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Theo interrupted, "Why are you betraying Camille? Aren't you two partners in crime?" Flit shook his head in protest.

"I'm not _betraying_ Camille, I am simply getting my revenge on her for bringing that icky lizard into our lives in the first place. Lizard Lady thinks she can replace me? I vowed to get her back in one way or another, and I think this will do just fine!" Flit buzzed, fluttering about.

"Fine, we'll I'll trust you. Only because we have no other choice, Casey needs us." Theo replied, still a little hesitant about trusting Flit.

"Then let us be on our way! I'll lead!" Flit said happily as he flew down the halls, Theo and RJ following close behind. Flit lead the two to a small room filled with boxes, bottles and containers.

"This is it!" Flit stated, very proud of himself.

"Great! Thanks Flit. Do you know which box the sand is in?" RJ asked, rummaging through multiple boxes, Theo as well.

"Yes I do!" Flit explained as he headed to an old shelf, hovering over a wooden box with a lizard carved on the front of it. Theo and RJ approached the box. RJ plucked it off of the shelf before him, and opened it slowly. There he saw one vial filled with a pale green sand. Theo grabbed the vial from the box, then looked to Flit.

"Sorry I doubted you. I should learn to trust in people a little more." Theo confessed, gripping the vial n his hand. "Thanks for all of your help, Flit."

"No problem my friends! Now that you have what you need, I guess I had better find Camille. I'll try my hardest to keep her out of your hair. As for Dai Shi, you're on your own." Flit explained, flying toward the door.

"Thanks, Flit. If you ever need anything, we'll be glad to return your kindness." RJ said, placing the box back on the shelf exactly where he found it.

"I already have what I needed. Friends." Flit said, then flew out of the room with a faint buzz. RJ and Theo smiled. Then looked seriously at one another.

"Let's go save our leader." Theo said. RJ replied with a firm nod. Then he and Theo ran quickly out of the room.

--


	13. Chapter 13

--

--

Back with Lily and Casey…

Lily looked sadly down at Casey. She gently pushed his bangs out of his face. The way he looked frightened Lily. He didn't look like Casey. He was so pale and lifeless. She just wanted everything to be back the way it was the day at the beach.

"Casey, you have to pull through. This team needs you. You're our leader, and…our family." Lily spoke sadly, fighting back her tears. She couldn't hold them back. Her tears hit Casey's red jacket.

In Lily's sadness, she heard the dungeon doors bust open. She looked down and closed her eyes, too afraid that the people on the other side were Camille and Dai Shi.

"Lily!" A voice called out loudly. Lily looked up to see RJ and Theo standing in the doorway.

"Did you get what you needed to save Casey?" Lily asked filled with both worry and a sense of eagerness.

"Yeah, thanks to certain fly." RJ said with a small smile. The he and Theo ran to Casey. Theo handed the vial over to RJ who looked down at Casey.

"Casey, consider yourself saved." RJ exclaimed as he started to open the vial, but a loud booming voice caused him to halt.

"How did you escape?!" Dai Shi said in such a loud roar, that the rangers had never even heard it before. "Why are you not destroyed?!"

RJ, in a quick and stealthy motion handed Lily the vial of sand.

"Here, when you get an opening, open the vial and release the sand. Just hold it over Casey." RJ explained.

"You got it." Lily said with a nervous tone, taking the vial.

RJ and Theo stood before Dai Shi.

"Aw, did the team lose the tiger? Looks like my day wasn't such a failure after all." Dai Shi sneered.

"You'll pay for what you did to him, Dai Shi!" Theo yelled, not backing down.

"Two on one? Doesn't seem fair. But I can handle it." Dai Shi growled, throwing off his cloak, morphing into his Lion armor form.

"That's what you think." RJ retaliated. "Ready, Theo?"

"Ready!" Theo responded, grabbing his glasses from his side pocket. RJ opened the Wolf Morpher on his wrist.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!' The Wolf and Blue ranger shouted loudly, morphing into their ranger forms.

"You're going down, Dai Shi." RJ taunted.

"Oh, really? Bring it." Dai Shi stated as the three fighters began the battle.

Lily meanwhile made sure Casey was in a good position for her to use the sand.

"I hope this works…"Lily said as she prepared to open the vial, but a Rin Shi beast appeared, and grabbed her, pulling her away from Casey.

"No! Let me go!!" Lily screeched, using all her might to try and get away, but the Rin Shi had a tight hold on her. Then she dropped the vial, and it began to roll on the ground.

"RJ, Theo! The vial!" She yelled to them. As the two rangers attempted to ward off Dai Shi, the vial rolled at hit RJ's violet boot. He knelt to pick it up.

"I got it!" RJ called to her, ducking a punch that Dai Shi threw at him.

"RJ, look out!" He heard Theo call to him. He then saw Dai Shi gathering a ball of purple energy, getting ready to hurl it at him. RJ was able to roll away from the blast, smoke swirled around behind him. Dai Shi wasn't happy with Theo warning RJ of his impending attack. He grabbed Theo by the shoulders and picked him off the ground.

"Enough of your inferior interrupting!" Dai Shi growled and hurled Theo into a nearby wall. Theo cried out it pain. Dai Shi then turned his attention to RJ.

"RJ, be careful! He'll do anything to destroy you!" Lily warned, still struggling to break free of the Rin Shi's grip. RJ was still on the ground from dodging Dai Shi's last attempt at an attack. Dai Shi was getting closer and closer to him. RJ had a choice to make in a matter of seconds: Attack Dai Shi full force, or open the vial and save Casey. RJ gazed at Dai Shi, then at Casey. Dai Shi was close to RJ.

"Your time's up, Wolf Ranger. You'll be joining your tiger friend soon enough." Dai Shi said as he prepared yet another ball of energy. RJ thought fast.

"That's what _you_ think!!" RJ shouted as loud as his lungs would allow him. RJ performed a sweep kick, knocking Dai Shi's feet from under him. Then RJ opened the vial of sand over Casey. The sands swept out as if on it's own and began to surround Casey. RJ then opened his morpher.

"Wolf Beam!" RJ yelled, firing a fury of violet beams at his enemy. Dai Shi let out a loud, pained cry, and crashed to the floor. His armor powers disappeared. Dai Shi was outraged. Meanwhile, the sands hadn't fully covered Casey, they needed more time.

"C'mon!" RJ yelled, as if the sands could hear his pleas.

Theo and Lily watched from their distances eagerly. Waiting for the sands to bring back their fallen leader.

Dai Shi's anger grew more and more.

"Get out." Dai Shi said in an eerie soft tone, as if to soon let out a large amount of energy. "GET OUT!!" he roared at the top of his lungs. The walls shook all around the rangers. Pieces of the ceiling crashing and shattering on the ground. Then an aura engulfed Dai Shi. He soon shot that aura out of his body, hitting all the rangers, sending them flying out of his lair while he recovered.

--


	14. Chapter 14

--

The next thing the rangers knew, they were once again on the beach. The sun once again was brightly shining, the waves crashed down with a playful roar, all seemed at peace once again. RJ awoke to find him and the others demorhed from the blast. He saw Theo, Casey and Lily laying on the ground next to him, so he ran to them.

"Hey, hey!" He said shaking Theo and Lily, "You guys okay?" Theo and Lily sat up after they awakened.

"Yeah…" Theo said rubbing his head, "what happened?"

"Dai Shi got so enraged that he blew us out of his base." RJ explained.

Then, Lily's eyes widened as she realized something.

"How's Casey?" she asked, quickly standing and running over to him. He still lay there motionless.

"I haven't check on him yet." RJ told her. Honestly, he was afraid to check on Casey. What if he didn't wake up? What if the sands weren't able to complete their task? RJ knew that the vial of sand they got was the last one, and even if there were another one, the chances of them getting back into Dai Shi's base was slim to none.

"Well let's find out!" Theo said running to Lily's side.

Lily knelt next to Casey, and pushed his hair back, petting him gently.

"Casey? Casey?" She spoke in sweet and gentle manner. When she got no answer or movement from him, she began to shake him a little. "Are you okay? Please wake up." But Lily's actions proved useless for Casey hadn't moved an inch.

RJ approached Theo and Lily slowly.

"Were too late." RJ said, sounding far from the usual care free RJ. He ran his fingers threw his hair, hanging his head.

"No, this can't be it!" Theo said confronting RJ, hoping RJ would be able to do something. He couldn't. Lily threw herself on Casey in grief and sobbed uncontrollably. This day at the beach was not a happy one like before. For there team was minus one. RJ and Theo turned their backs, as if not wanting to upset Lily further by seeing their sadness.

Then the sun peaked through a cloud it was hiding behind. The light hit Casey's closed eyes. The brightness of the sun made Casey's eyes squint a little, then open. He looked down to see Lily crying on his chest.

"Don't cry, Lily. I'll eventually be able to teach RJ to surf." Casey joked to try and end Lily's tears.

Lily, as well as Theo and RJ whipped their heads in Casey's direction in complete and utter shock.

"Casey?" Theo stated with a mix of confusion and excitement. RJ turned around in shock as well.

Lily wiped the many tears from her cheeks and smiled bigger than she ever had.

"Casey, you're…alive!" Lily said, beaming with happiness.

"Of course I'm alive. It takes more than a little sand to defeat the Red Power Ranger." Casey said with a sweet grin, sitting up. Lily gave him a big hug, and Theo did as well. Even though he didn't really show it, Theo really liked Casey.

"But…how?" Theo asked smiling.

"The sands must've worked after all." RJ said as a look of realization laced his face.

"I guess the affects were a little delayed from Dai Shi's blast!" Lily added, smiling brightly at Casey.

"Exactamundo!" RJ said with a peppy nod, as he made his way to Casey giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm just glad to be back with you guys. Thanks for all you've done for me. Sorry to make you worry." Casey told his friends.

"Not _half_ as happy as we are!" Lily said, hugging Casey tightly once more. Then Casey and all the others stood to their feet. Casey walked over to RJ and gave him a look. A look as if he was proud of him.

"Thanks for listening to me man. You really came through for me, and the team." Casey smiled.

"Well you _did_ say that I was good at everything!" RJ said motioning his hands happily. All Casey could do was smile and give RJ a hug. Soon after, Theo and Lily joined in. After a few moments of embrace, Casey took a step back.

"Wait, what happened with Jarrod?" Casey asked in wonder.

"Well…" RK began and told Casey the whole story, right there on the beach.

--

At Dai Shi's lair, evil and anger filled the room. Camille entered to find Dai Shi on his throne. He didn't look happy, not happy at all.

"I…heard what happened, Master. You have my deepest apologies." Camille said bowing, trying hard to not look Dai Shi right in the eyes. Dai Shi just stared at her more evilly than she had ever seen.

"Camille," he began, "unless you want to be destroyed in the next ten seconds, you should leave. Right now."

That was all Camille needed to hear, "You got it." She said as she scampered out of the room. As the doors closed behind her, she coughed out Flit.

"You got in trouble!" Flit sang in a singsong voice. Camille growled at him.

"Who asked YOU?!" She yelled and walked angrily away. Flit stayed behind for a moment.

"Told ya I'd get you back. Hee hee!" Flit giggled to himself, then followed Camille down the corridors.

Meanwhile, Dai Shi sat still in his throne, He just looked around the room in anger.

"Those rangers…" he hissed, "will PAY!" Dai Shi screamed, then let out a deafening roar that shook the walls around him. "Oh how they will pay." He said in a softer, more creepy tone.

--

Back at JKP, the restaurant was getting ready to open. When the four rangers entered, Fran rushed to greet them.

"You guys are alright!" She said happily, flipping the 'Closed' sign to 'Open'.

"Alright as can be!" Casey said, putting his arms around Lily and Theo.

"How have things been here? Was it too much?" RJ asked, he felt guilty for leaving Fran all alone to run the entire restaurant.

"It was hectic, but I managed. It was all worth it to see you guys all come back here okay!" Fran smiled.

"Thanks for all of the work you did Fran. It must've been hard." Lily said with compassion.

"Yeah, we realize we left you with a lot." Theo said shaking his head.

"No really, it was nothing. I made the dough, sat the customers, took the money. Easy! All I want to know is what happened with you guys!" Fran said with excitement. She knew that the four were Power Rangers and wanted to know of their adventures. Hearing their stories was better than any novel she'd ever read.

"How long ya got?" Casey asked, replying to Fran's question.

Fran rushed and flipped the 'Open' sign on the door back to 'Closed'.

"I've got all day." She laughed as did the others. Then they all sat in a booth and told Fran all about their adventure.

THE END

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who read this story and put it on any of their alert lists. It means so much to me that you guys like my stories! I will have another one not too long from now so I hope you read it as well. And remember, flames are not welcome! **


End file.
